


come get your reward, makki~

by fxvixen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hiding, Kissing, M/M, prompts, vending machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: prompt was "hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss" with hanaoi“What the he-?”“Shhhh!!!” Oikawa smothers Makki’s mouth with both hands.They listen to the sound of fast footsteps getting louder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



Oikawa’s lungs burn in the most delicious of ways as he sprints through the school grounds. 

“ _Shittykawa!_ You can run all you want, but I’m gonna find you!”

Oikawa lets out a loud laugh, daring Iwa-chan to find him. He races around the corner, sights set on the alcove where the vending machines rest. Just beyond it is the gym and Iwa-chan will definitely assume he went there. 

Oikawa swings into the tiny room only to run face first into another person. At the speed he’s going, he sends both of them to the ground; but Oikawa is up within a bare moment, dragging who he now recognizes at Makki with him. He drags Makki into the very back corner between a vending machine and the back wall. They have to stand almost chest to chest to fit. 

“What the he-?”

“Shhhh!!!” Oikawa smothers Makki’s mouth with both hands. 

They listen to the sound of fast footsteps getting louder.

Oikawa grins at Makki, silent. Makki looks back at him like he’s crazy. 

The footsteps don’t pause, they sprint right on past. 

Oikawa drops his hands and his head against Makki’s chest and lets out a few giggles. 

“Makki, he– he just,  _ran right by!_ ” He barely makes it through the statement before he really breaks down.

“Am I allowed to ask ‘what the hell?’ now?” Oikawa looks up at Makki through his laughing, and finds him looking at him, amused.

“I– Iwa-chan is after me, Makki!” Oikawa can feel how wide his own grin must be, and he’s extremely proud that not only did he get away from Iwa-chan, now here he is, tucked away in private with Makki. 

Makki rolls his eyes and smiles. “You know, somehow, I figured that one out.” He shifts and they brush lightly against each other. “Might have been the roaring, ‘ _I’m gonna get you_.’”

Oikawa tilts his chin up, Holier-than-Thou face pasted on. “You know Makki I’ll let that one go considering I’m a nice person and you saved me from Iwa-chan the brute.” 

Makki laughs. “And how exactly did I save you? You drug me back here.”

Oikawa soothingly pats Makki’s chest. “Details, details.”

“Ok, ok, sure.” Makki just smiles at him fondly. Oikawa beams back at him. It’s one of his favorite things when Makki just humors him instead of calling him out all the time. 

“Say, Makki~” Oikawa drops his eyelids, but keeps the smile and moves his hands from where they’ve been resting on Makki’s chest to draw little patterns across it. “Since you saved me and all...”

“Yeah?” Still Makki smiles, unknowing.

“I’ve decided you deserve a reward!” Oikawa leans up into Makki’s space a little more, trying to get across his intention. 

Makki’s looks wavers into confusion, but _still_ he smiles, even as his brows furrow and he leans back a little. “A reward.” 

“Yes! I am extremely generous of course.” Oikawa leans even further into his space, but there’s not much farther to go before he’d reach his destination. 

Makki’s frowning now, cheeks flushing and standing flat against the wall. Oikawa leans into him. “Um...Oikawa...are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Oikawa has the tiniest flicker of doubt in him, but he shoves it aside; you’ll never get anywhere if you don’t give it your all. “Do you want your reward or not Makki~” He looks deep into Makki’s stunned and confused eyes. 

It’s cute. 

Makki’s face turns completely red then, and he turns his head to the side. “Uh...yeah. Sure, that’d be...nice.” 

Oikawa wants to give a shout of triumph, but he lets his grin grow instead, showing his teeth.

“Then you’ll have to come and get it!” Oikawa is still leant over him, but he wants Makki to take the last little bit. He doesn’t want to kiss Makki flat against the wall who’s in an attempt to get away from him. No, he wants to kiss Makki in the middle, where they can give and take. 

So he waits. 

Makki looks back at him. “Seriously?”

Oikawa just beams and tilts his head to the side in invitation. 

Before Oikawa can even think, Makki moves forward and pecks him on the lips quickly and flattens back against the wall. 

Oikawa frowns at him. “Makki. That was pretty pathetic.”

“Hey!” Makki is still blushing furiously, frowning.

“Come here,” Oikawa demands. 

Makki pauses. “I’m good, actually.”

Oikawa feels a twinge of hurt. “What? _Why?_ ”

Makki remains stubbornly silent, but doesn’t attempt to leave. Oikawa tries to sift through his confusion. 

“Well...can I kiss you then?” The actual word ‘kiss’ pierces the air between them.

“....yeah, sure, I guess.” Makki twists his mouth but turns back to Oikawa. 

Oikawa reaches up to the back of his head, pulling Makki forward gently. Makki’s eyes flicker quickly between his eyes and his lips, but Oikawa only has eyes for his lips. 

Oikawa leans forward once more to gently kiss Makki. He pulls back the tiniest bit to plant several slow kisses against his lips; Makki attempts to reciprocate but it’s fumbled a little. Oikawa notices that Makki’s movements are just on this side of over eager. Oikawa continues, content with the slow kisses until Makki cradles his face and pushes forward, slotting their lips completely together.

Now that Makki’s taken the initiative, he doesn’t really seem to know what to do with it, just moves his lips against Oikawa’s however he feels. It’s not _bad_ , it just makes Oikawa laugh and pull away.

Makki moves with him until Oikawa puts a hand up to stop him. Makki looks put out, and more than a little cute with his red lips. 

“Iwa-chan’s gonna circle back.” Oikawa grins wickedly. “Wanna help me find a new hiding spot?” 

Makki catches on quick, gesturing toward the doorway with an arm. “After you.”

They take off sprinting. 


End file.
